


The wanderer

by Nary



Series: 32 Short Stories About Diablotin [17]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary





	The wanderer

Qadmiel had ranged further than anyone alive. He journeyed among the savage Austvagoy in the north, traversed the Cozovod steppes to the east, lived with the southern folk, the Gwalc and the Shkodres, drunk fermented goat's milk with the Omi in the Oraefa mountains, ventured across the western Ocean of Sorrow and returned, though not to tell of what he found there.

And yet he always found himself returning to Diablotin. The city drew him to itself like a bee to a flower, or a fly to a corpse. Four centuries, and he was still struggling to understand its lure.


End file.
